


Got Your Name Tattooed on My Ass

by empeeters



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empeeters/pseuds/empeeters
Summary: After a night out, Alex wakes up with a name tattooed on her ass, not really thinking of an other option to figure out what exactly happened last night, she decides to pay the person whose name she got tattooed a visit.





	Got Your Name Tattooed on My Ass

As Alex slowly woke, the pulsing headache started to increase. When she finally managed to get out of bed, she picked up the shirt she wore yesterday, since she had just been sleeping in her underwear. She walked towards the kitchen, to make herself a cup of coffee. She had just sat down, when Kara threw open the door of her apartment.

“Alex!” Kara yelled as she entered the apartment. “Where have you been?!” Kara put her purse on the sofa, and walked closer towards her.

The redhead slowly closed her eyes. “Could you please lower your voice?”

“Are you hungover again? It’s 11 am, you were supposed to be at work 3 hours ago! And…” Kara tilted her head, and took another few steps closer to her. “What the hell is on your ass?”

Alex rolled her eyes. “What are you talking about, Kara?” As she slowly turned her head towards her sister, whom was taking a very close look at her butt.

“Sara… Lance? Who is Sara Lance and why do you have her name tattooed on your butt?”

The redhead eyed her sister, “I- I don’t have her name tattooed on my butt.” She brought out, as she got up and ran towards the bathroom. “Oh my god, I have Sara Lance’s name tattooed on my butt.”

“I know. I said that like 5 seconds ago.” Kara said, as she crossed her arms. “So, who is she?”

Alex sighed, as she started to put on a pair of jeans. “Just this girl I met at the party last night.”

The brunette eyed her sister suspiciously, “Is that a habit of yours, getting random girls’ names tattooed on your butt?”

“Kara.” Alex said firmly, before throwing on a t-shirt, and starting to put on her boots. “I just- I have to go, okay.”

“What do you mean, you have to go? You have to get to work!”

Alex walked towards the door and grabbed her jacket and her keys from the table on her way there. “Tell J’onn I’m sick in bed, that I just need to rest for a while, and that I’ll be back tomorrow, okay?” The redhead said, before exiting the apartment.

As soon as she had gotten to Sara’s apartment, Alex softly knocked on the door.

Sara was wearing nothing but a blue towel when she opened the door, “Hi! Alex, can I help you?”

“Sara, hi. Uh, I need to talk to you.” Alex brought out, clearly uncomfortable by Sara standing in front of her in nothing but a towel.

The blonde smiled at Alex, “Sure, come in. Let me just throw on some clothes, please make yourself at home.”

A few minutes later Sara had returned back to the living room. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Could you possibly tell me what happened last night? My memory is failing me.”

Sara sat down across from Alex, “Well, we went to the bar. Had a few drinks, and went to another later that evening after the dive bar was closed. Around 3am I dropped you of at your apartment, and then I went home myself.

“I must’ve snuck back out again.” Alex said quietly.

Sara eyed the redhead in front of her, “Why? What happened?”

She took a deep breath. “Well, when I woke up earlier. My sister came by. And uh- She noticed a tattoo. On my ass.”

The blonde started laughing loudly, “Alex, honey. What did you get?”

“Well see, that’s the thing. I- I got your name tattooed on my ass, Sara.”

Sara’s eyes widened, “Oh my god, Alex…” The blonde smiled softly at the woman in front of her. “Can I see it?”

“Sure, why not. It’s not like I have any dignity left.” Alex unbuckled her belt, and slowly dropped her pants.

The blonde smiled as she saw her name, “You know, it’s actually kind of really cute.”

Alex chuckled, “You think so?”

“Yeah,” Sara nodded, as she put her hand around the tattoo. “I really like it, too.”

Every muscle in Alex’ body froze as the blonde put her hand there, she took a deep breath, trying to keep calm. “It’s now or never, Danvers.” She told herself, as she turned around and looked into Sara’s eyes. “Maybe it’s a coincidence, but I really like you too.” Alex said softly, before pressing her lips on the blonde’s.

Sara was pleasantly surprised by Alex taking action, she ruffled her hands through the redhead’s hair, as she passionately kissed her back.

Alex was feeling everything at once. Excitement, confidence, but mostly, butterflies. She hadn’t felt that since she was a teenager.

They moved to the bedroom, where the blonde threw Alex onto the bed, earning a whine from the redhead because she hit the bed full force with her still hurting butt cheek.

Hours passed, until they ended up cuddling and both falling asleep.

* * *

Sara woke up with Alex in her arms around four in the afternoon. She quietly tried to get out of bed without waking the redhead, she threw on some underwear and a t-shirt before walking to the kitchen.

She grabbed some eggs and bacon out of the fridge, and threw them together into a pan. She wasn’t the best cook, but she could take care of herself, and her partner at the time.

Alex walked out of the bedroom when Sara had almost finished preparing the food, the scent of the bacon probably woke her up.

“Morning, or evening. Or whatever.” The blonde said, as she put two plates filled with food on the table. “I hope you’re hungry?”


End file.
